


Loyalties to "Demon Spawn"

by SmolTownFangirl



Series: The Life They Lead [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bart and Jaime are just there for the ride, Colin is loyal, Damian has like ten types of anxiety, Garfield doesn't appreciate Damian yet, Gen, Like, Other, TIMS ALIVE BITCHES, The DamiColin is minor, Tim's an ass, but hes my favorite ass, i need to stop, its kinda just a drable, really loyal, though its glossed over, trashtalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTownFangirl/pseuds/SmolTownFangirl
Summary: While Damian and Jon are going over some of the Teen Titans rules, Garfield Logan wonders how someone so nice as Colin can end up friends with someone like Damian. Colin is not amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! First story on Archive of Our Own, so leave a like if you want, and a comment would be most appreciated. Thanks!

Damian was nervous. Which was weird, considering he knew where he was going, what he was doing, and who he was doing it with, but it didn't make him less nervous. Though he shouldn't have been. Damian was an Wayne, and Wayne's didn't have things like anxiety, no matter how much Grayson preached that it was okay for him to have it. He sat still, trying to level his breathing. He couldn't really manage that- his mind whispered that he couldn't really handle  _anything,_ not that Damian would listen too it- so he focused on what he was going to do once he arrived at the tower. It was just some socializing and then going over the rules with Drake before he and Kent officially join the team. Socializing was draining but.. it wouldn't be that bad. He could do this. 

He suddenly wished that Colin, or even Jon, were in the plane with him. He knew that Colin was coming with Kent- they had been at a sleep over together- but it'd be nice to see at least one of his best friends before he got there. They weren't as draining as he found most people could be. Not only that, he wasn't entirely sure that the other members of the team liked him all that much.  Allen, Reyes, and a few of the others were okay, but Logan.. he wasn't to sure about. He was just draining, all the time. Talking to him was like walking through molasses. He new the Titans had his back, so why was he so nervous? He'd never voice that, he'd never want to be seen as weak, but it was unsettling. Grayson had assured him it was just his anxiety. He hated that stupid anxiety.

Tim Drake was waiting for him on the roof when the pre-programmed bat plane landed. He stood with arms crossed, face neutral- he still wasn't to keen on Damian joining, "Listen up, Demon Brat, this isn't exactly your actual joining. This is me saying you can have a trail run, okay? Don't bite anyone's head off, don't insult anyone, don't even look at one of them wrong, got it?"

"Tt- you make it sound as though I'm nothing but Hades incarnate." Damian scoffed, and Tim relaxed.

"By the way," He started, "Colin and Jon have already arrived." 

Tim didn't have to tell him, as no sooner had he said it, Colin had wrapped his arms around Damian in a tight grip, squealing out, "Dami! Did you know the tower was this cool? I didn't! It's so cool here, though I don't understand why it's shaped like a giant T if its supposed to be secret, but Jon said that's just how it was. I still don't get it." 

Jon laughed as he walked up from behind Colin, holding out a fist to his friend that was currently trapped in the red heads grasp. After Colin had let go, the three quickly fell into conversation as they traveled to the Kitchen where the other members where waiting. The other members fell silent as they heard Damian actually laughing, no tension in his brow and none in his shoulders. They had never heard him laugh before, even when he was with Dick, it was always a snicker. They especially hadn't seen anyone throw their arms around Damian and not get hurt, yet here they where witnessing the redhead introduced as Colin do exactly that. That wasn't even something Jon had privileges too. Bart Allen glanced at Jaime Reyes and Garfield Logan, "Okay is this weird to anyone else, or did Damian just have a 160 in personalities?"

Jaime looked at Bart, "Do you mean 360?"

"Is that it? I thought it was 160! All of your lingo is so moded, Jaime!" 

Garfield cut Jaime off before they could slip into the banter they had established a long time ago, "Okay, if you two are done flirting, I'm going to have to agree with Bart. I have never seen the Demon Bat smile. We gotta know how he does it! That Colin kid is Magic! I didn't even know Damian was capable of laughing! I thought he was to evil!" 

As Tim dragged Damian and Jon to the meeting room, Garfield dragged Colin to the table, where Jaime and Bart were sitting- blushing silently- he started talking, "Okay, how did someone as nice and polite as you make friends with a Demon Spawn and eve-"

"I'm sorry," Colin's brow crinkled in confusion and Garfield had to resist the urge to call him cute, "I'm not sure I know what your talking about."

 "You made the Demon Spawn laugh!" Garfield spoke making whiled motions, unaware of the hard look that appeared on Colin's face. "I didn't even know soulless people could laugh! You made him smile too! I had no clue a heartless, bratty, demon could smile like that!" 

Not noticing how Bart and Jaime were trying to get him to stop, or the slightly deadly look that had made its way to Colin's eyes. He just kept talking, "I had no clue he could manage to be anything other than mad, you know? I always thought that he didn't actually like anyone, because he's such a mean bas-"

There was a crunch, as Colin's fist met Garfield's face. 

\---

Damian rubbed his temples, "Colin, tell me again, why exactly you felt the need to punch Logan in the face?"

 "He was calling you names, Dami!" Colin sounded exasperated, "I wasn't just gonna let him get away with it." 

"So your solution was to break his nose?!" Damian asked with a little more fire before taking a breath, " Colin, I appreciate the loyalty, but you can't just hit someone because they don't like me."

Colin raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? May I remind you about what happened when one of those wealthy snobs insulted me at the gala you invited me at? Or the time I was getting bullied? Or literally any other time?" 

"Tha-That's different Wilkes and you know it!" Damian tried not to be flustered. 

He turned to Garfield, "I hope you know I had nothing to do with his actions, Logan. You may not like me, but I wouldn't want you to get punched for it." 

The green boy nodded, "Yeah, okay, but uh, does Colin have like supper strength or something?" 

Damian and Colin shared a glance before Colin giggled, "Nope, none at all." He paused, "I'm sorry for breaking your nose." 

Garfield nodded drowsily and Colin continued, "You should actually get to know people before calling them a demon spawn though. That's rude." 

Bart, who had been standing to the side since Damian, Tim, and Jon had burst in with a 'What-in-taranation?' on Jon's part, laughing his head off, choked on a laugh before trying to catch his breath. Leaning on Jaime he spat out, still half drunk on laughter, "Punching someone in the face is rude!" 

Colin blushed, "Then don't talk badly about my best friend!"

Yeah, Damian was happy that Colin came, even if he did end up punching Logan in the face for the sake of loyalty. 


End file.
